Florence Nijin
Florence Nijin is a Fire contestant who became the winner of the third cycle of Earth, Water, Fire & Air. Florence entered EWFA3 as an immediate threat for her striking face shape and powerful green eyes. Winning the first FCO of the cycle was the first of many successful aspects of Florence's journey. Never landing in the bottom two, gaining technically four best photos, two immunities, never getting called lower than sixth, the lowest call out order average in history (2.30) until it was inevitably broken four cycles later, and despite some really unnecessary but slightly justified haters, Florence without a doubt played a unique, near-perfect game and the best-overall game by any contestant to date. This Mary-Sue's stellar performance secured herself a win over Rai Wexby in the finale, by an incomparable 33 to 18. Generally seen as having a new perfect run and a dominating win over her competitors, Florence's performance is widely regarded as the best, closest to flaw-free, and the greatest winner of the series. She is created by j_db_w. EWFA3 Casting On the plane, Florence sat near the back of the plane but was becoming extremely annoyed by Estella trying to molest Rod. Florence then asked Dylan to trade seats with her, to which Dylan did almost immediately. Rai was extremely impressed by Florence's lies. Florence aligned with Rai, Sakura, Kaitlin, Mariana and Katya as strong females who planned for one of them to take title, whether all of them made the final cast or not (and half of them didn't). Florence had the sixth highest score of Boot Camp and was placed on Team Fire. Week 1 Florence entered the EWFA house with her fellow Fire team members in their room. Pierre was using Jamila's towel to do some weird ass exercises to possibly woo Florence. But of course, Florence made it clear from the beginning that she has no interest in any guy in his competition, only on her modeling career, so she "politely" turned him down. Jamila called Florence a "ninja" to which Florence wasn't offended by, as she's been called much worse in Japan. Team Fire performed the best that week and Florence won First Call Out and immunity the next week. Week 2 On the way to a surprise challenge, Florence and her Fire teammates (sans a swept away Pierre) bonded together by listening to Igloo Australia's song "Fancy". Florence noticed something was wrong with Jamila, but she didn't say anything. At the challenge, Jamila revealed to Florence her secret identity, LaQuisha Azalea, and had a nervous breakdown over facing an Iggy cardboard cutout. Florence, who was already immune and didn't have to do he immunity challenge, decided to do it anyway to encourage Jamila. Florence was immune from elimination but had the third highest score of the week. Week 3 Florence recieved a bushier, red dye job for a makeover and was only a minor change. Florence had the best photo of the week and immunity for the second time. Week 4 Florence's new makeover may have been increasingly stunning, but the amount of dye used to do it was extraneous (about 10 bottles). The fumes of the hair dye caused Florence to hallucinate and have a noticeably wonky lazy eye. While handing back Finlay's clothes, Cameron became incredibly jealous and started to threaten the hell out of Florence's life. But Florence started hallucinating and dreamt Leotie and McRay were handing over numerous things to her (the EWFA crown, McRay's dog, Leotie's pizza, Leotie's boyfriend, etc.) because of how fierce she was (the foreshadowing is intense af). Florence was exempt from this week's photoshoot because I was personally lazy and she was immune, it wouldn't have mattered. Week 5 In her worst week overall in general, Florence's dye fume highness got to a dangerous peak, when she had to be taken to the hospital for several hallucinations and zombie-like appearance. Though the reaction was only for a few hours, Cameron had a mini-heart attack and started claiming that Florence had the "Flop Virus" and that if she touches you, you flop. However immediately before the photoshoot, Florence was brought back to normal. Florence was had the sixth best photo, her worst performance in the competition. Week 6 Florence was being a good little girl and doing laundry for her house mates when all of a sudden she is savagely attacked by Kristian's fish tongue as a way to get back at Alain. Dragged into the situation when she REALLY didn't want to be, she revealed this to Rodrigo, who found this as the final straw and something had to be done to end this weird Kristalain drama...but Florence is just focused on why she tastes fish...and the ocean. Florence had the second best photo that week at judging. Week 7 As a result of Ronney's spell, Florence was racebent into an Indian female, and also had catepillars growing above her eyes on her forehead, poor thing. She was called second, tying with Rodrigo that week, but it was a non-elimination. Week 8 Florence was not happy to see Ximena brought back into the competition, as Florence had virtually no competition up until that point and said several rude things about Ximena in the confessional as well as a few other models that weren't shown and would later come back to bite her. Florence later sold out and became a fake waiter to the Kristalain date in first class and was a vital help in getting the two together finally. Florence had the best photo in judging for the third time and thus was immune the next week. Week 9 Florence was immune from elimination but she was called fourth anyways. Week 10 Florence began to notice that everyone was suddenly shunning or ignoring her and without Finlay, Rodrigo or Jamila, left her virtually friendless and alone. Noticing that Alain was having a party in his room without inviting Florence, she asked everyone if they wanted any tea or rice but they ignored her, and she just walked away in disappointment. In the confessional, Florence revealed that she was treated horribly in Japan and called a Kitsune (a Japanese fox-like creature with green eyes that leads men to their deaths) by jealous girls for being half-Italian. In a deleted scene shown at the finale, Audici was feeling bad about Florence being so isolated and decided to speak to her about it. Florence began crying, going back to her moments in Japan of being so lonely. This struck a chord with Audici (as it made her think back to her own high school experience), who angrily wanted to know why everyone was treating her the way they were. Alain & Kim were upset at Florence because of her terrible comments made in the confessionals and felt as though she was incredibly fake. At the finale, Florence also admitted that she did say terrible things in the confessionals, none of them were aired and she was genuinely sorry about saying it and that the stress of the competition got to her. Florence was the only model late to arrive back at the Go-sees by a literal 0.394859485 seconds and was disqualified, despite having 4 bookings, 80% of fan votes, 0 votes against her and being the real winner of the challenge. Florence was saddened to see Audici eliminated at the challenge, but Audici told her to stay strong despite everyone's opinion of her. In the Vogue shoot, Rai was immune and was therefore called first, however, Florence had best photo that week and was called second instead becoming the second finalist. Finale ]] Leotie spoke to Florence's mom and dad, Giosetta & Fumio Nijin. Florence's mom was revealed to be a former famous Italian supermodel, working for brands ranging from Versace to Balenciaga. Florence's dad talked about her struggles in Japan in terms of making friends and staying confident and showed how proud he was of his daughter overcoming her personal battles. Only Florence and Rai remained after Kristian and Ronney both placed fourth and third, respectively. The room was curious to find the show's third winner and by 33 to 18, Florence was announced as the third winner of Earth, Water, Fire & Air. Everyone in the audience and the eliminated contestants (sans Alain) were incredibly happy for her. Florence gave Rai a hug of encouragement. Florence was in complete disbelief despite how fucking obvious it was since about Week 2 that she would win. She was crowned by Leotie as the next winner and began her new career as a successful person despite her shortcomings in her childhood, her dye-fume hallucination disaster(s), making out with Kristian basically against her will and being neglected by her competition, truly showing her massive prowess and insane ability. Portfolio BEACH-FLORENCR.png|''This was a Boot Camp photoshoot and therefore did not count in the end.'' ZOMBIE-FLO.png|Called first. flo.png|Called third. Immune balloon-florence.png|Called first. (BEST PHOTO) covergirl-florence.png|Called sixth. LOUISV-florencelev.png|Called sixth queenflo.png|Called second. Beautyshot-florence.png|Called second. ninja china thing flo.png|Called first. Ancient-florence.png|Called fourth. Immune Vogue-florence.png|Called second. (BEST PHOTO) Winner of Earth, Water, Fire & Air 3. Family/Relatives Flosparents.png|Florence's mom & dad. Thefam.png|Kumiko, Florence's aunt & uncle, Trang Hung * Fumio Nijin, father & Japanese businessman. * Giosetta Nijin, mother & former supermodel. * Daisuke Nijin, uncle. * Kim Nijin, aunt. * Trang Hung Nijin, cousin. * Kumiko Nijin, cousin. Notable Quotes * Florence:'' '(to Pierre) ''"This wooing me, right now, is a game you will not win, I'm not here for you or any other boy in this. Bye bye. Run along now." * '''Florence:(high on dye fumes) ''"I swear I saw a dragon like eating Ximena an hour ago I almost cried, I just stood there." * '''Rodrigo: '''Florence are you okay? Please don't tell me you're sick again... '''Florence: '(after kissing Kristian) No...no...but I'm about to be. * Florence: (about Ximena) She........thinks she can.........*twitches*.......beat...........me. I only person that's come close to me is Rai and I usually beat her so easy........I'm not used to being in danger like this.................that...............that PUTA is going down. * Florence: ''(after winning) I'm in a complete loss of words. I just.....wow. I never expected it to be me ever. I wanted to stay as focused as possible and I did. I kept my eyes on the prize and I did it. I won it all and it feels like the greatest feeling in the world. It's gonna take a while to sink in all the way. It's so unbelievable that I just won Earth, Water, Fire & Air.'' Trivia * Call Out Average: 2.30 ** This is the best call out average of Cycle 3. ** Florence maintained this average as the Greatest of All Time until Joaquin Esquobar in Cycle 7. *** As a result, she still maintained the title of Greatest Female Performer of All Time, until Cong Mae Le in Cycle 10. * Height: 6'0" * Florence is the second winner to have red hair, after Anne McRay. ** Both are natural brunettes. * Florence is the first non-American winner. * At 17 years old, she was the youngest winner, until Cong Mae Le who beat her by a couple months. * Florence was never called lower than sixth. * Florence is one of several contestants to never land in the bottom two. ** She did this without ever even landing in the bottom half of the callout order, proving her amazing prowess. * Florence is the third of five contestants from Japan. The others are Hitomi Fukumi, Fox Yamamoto. Yoko Sann & Ruugi Heishiro. * Florence was the only heterosexual in Cycle 3 to make the finale. * Florence got her name from her Italian mother, who named her after the city in Italy, which is pretty obvious when you think about it. * Florence is one of two contestants to be exempt from a photoshoot. The other is Leotie Migwans. ** Florence was exempt from the Freak Show photoshoot in Week 4. Florence had no real reason to be exempt. I was just lazy as fuck and she was already immune so what was the point tbh. * Before editing it correctly, Florence's makeover shot had a big nasty goofy Leotie-esque chin that made it look like she had a jaw tumor. * Florence walked in on Finlay and Rodrigo getting it on and she just stood there and cried. Category:Team Fire Category:Winners Category:Never in the Bottom Two Category:Biracial Contestants Category:Asian Contestants Category:Under 18 Category:Italian Contestants Category:Japanese Contestants Category:Contestants created by J_db_W